Tease
by Gining
Summary: Rikku's birthday and Tidus has come with a great gift. But for some reason he is unable to give it to her. But what was the gift to begin with? Rated because of content.
1. The dance

"I'm tired. Can't we rest yet? Yunie has already been to every temple, what more is there to do now?" The youngest of the group complained for the third time in an hour.

"The faster we move, the faster we can rest." Auron answered for her.

Rikku gasped before jumping in front of the ex-monk and jabbing her finger into his chest. "Just what is that supposed to mean, huh?"

"I think he means that the sooner we get out of here, then the sooner we can get back to an inn." Yuna spoke up explaining the meaning behind the guardians words. "Isn't that right, Sir Auron?"

Auron sighed and rubbed his temple. How had he been conned into this little group? He took one last glance behind him. Kimahri was walking close to Yuna as normal. Lulu and Wakka were working on trying to calm the young Al Bhed down enough so that she would not draw attention to them. The Omega Dungeon was not a place to be when tired and in short supplies. Yuna and Tidus appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly Tidus lifted his face and stared directly at him. Yevon help him now.

--

It wasn't until they arrived in Luca when Tidus came up to him. Yuna had insisted she was tired of staying on the airship and wanted a real room for the night. That was fine by him. A night alone would do him some good. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

"For the last time, the answer is no."

"Aww, come on. Yuna really wants you to. Think about it at least?"

Auron glared at him over the top of his glasses. But Tidus was not to be daunted.

"It's Rikku's birthday. Don't you want to do something special that she won't forget?"

Auron sighed. Without another word he picked up Tidus by the back of his hooded shirt and threw him from the room.

Now rejected, he made his way back to speak with Yuna. She was waiting for him at the door.

"So, what did he say?" She opened the door wider and allowed him room to enter.

"I don't think so. I really thought it would be fun too. Guess Rikku won't get that special surprise this year." He leaned against the door before sliding down.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. Isn't that what you always said?"

He lifted his head to look at her. "That's right! Alright. Let's think!"

--

An hour later found Rikku blindfolded and being led by Kimahri to her cousin's room. "Where are we going? Why aren't I allowed to see?" When the Ronso didn't answer she pressed on. "Kimahri! I know you can hear me. What's going on?"

"We arrive." He spoke for the first time and Rikku heard as a door was opened in front of her. She felt as his large paws were placed on her shoulders to guide her in. The blindfold was removed next and the room erupted into one big shout as everyone screamed "Happy Birthday."

Rikku stared around the room in shock. Even Lulu was there trying to hold back a smile for the occasion. "You did all this...for me?"

Yuna came up next to her and led her to a chair in the center of the room. "You think I would forget about my cousin's birthday? You have been beside me for the past six months. Supporting me even when you didn't want me to continue. We had to do something for you."

Rikku brushed away a stray tear that began to form in the corner of her eye. "Yunie, that's so sweet."

"Alright, enough of this sentimental stuff. It's time for some presents!" Wakka cut in as he handed Rikku a large box. "This is from me, ya."

The box was wrapped in simple red paper and Rikku quickly tore into it throwing the paper around her. Inside the box was an assortment of potions and other odd items.

"Since you like to mix things so much, I thought I would give you a bunch to try out with." He explained.

Lulu stepped up next and handed her a smaller box and more tastefully wrapped. Inside was a nice green bracelet. She quickly removed her glove and slipped the jewelry on. It fit perfectly, as if it had been made for her.

"Chappu gave that to me years ago, but I never was able to wear it. I remembered having it when Yuna reminded me about today. I think he would be happy to see it get some good use."

"Thank you, Lulu. I'll take real good care of it, I promise." She held her wrist close to her chest before Kimahri handed her another package. Inside was a sphere from during their travels. As much as she wanted to watch it now, Rikku knew she would rather wait until she was alone. Besides, who knew what Kimahri could have on that thing?

Just as Tidus was about to apologize for not having anything to give her, a knock sounded on the inn door. He stood up to answer it with a confused expression on his face.

On the other side stood a figure dressed from head to toe in monks garb. He was so covered that even seeing his face was impossible. The man forced his way into the room and centered in on Rikku. She stared at him in fear wondering if he really was an Al Bhed hater and was going to kill her on the spot. She opened her eyes wide when he reached into his robe. Instead of a weapon, he pulled out a sphere. Setting it down on a table it began to play.

Tidus quickly closed the door before anyone in the hall were to see what was going on in the room. As music blared from the sphere player, the man began to dance in ways no man should be able to move. Hips began to swivel in circles in front of Rikku's face. Her eyes grew bigger at the thought of what was under all those clothes.

The rest of the people in the room watched in expressions ranging from shock to amazement. Wakka was in the corner of the room trying to hide the fact that he was even watching. Though he didn't believe in Yevon any longer, he knew that had to be wrong on some level.

Lulu and Yuna were now starting to get into the action. This was becoming more entertaining as the show went on. Tidus was hiding his face behind his hands, but was secretly taking mental notes so that he might be able to do the same for Yuna later.

Rikku for her part had gotten over the initial shock and was now joining in removing clothing from they mystery man. Her own hips began to grind into his as she moved around him. His arms wrapped around her and picked her up so that she was level with himself. She reached forward to try and remove the covering on his face, but he grabbed her hand and lowered it back to her side.

Yuna began to whoop in excitement. Her hands clapped and she looked over to see Lulu starting to do the same.

Another article of clothing was thrown in their direction and Yuna reacted by catching it from mid-air. Rikku seemed to be having fun now. Small hands trailed up and down the male's body trying to find new and exciting secrets that she was sure she would never get to see again.

Her hands ran down along his side earning a growl of pleasure from the stripper. His head leaned in close to her breasts. She eagerly welcomed him and encouraged him to do as he pleased. He lowered her back to her feet where she make quick work of his pants where they went flying off somewhere behind her. Lulu caught them and held them close to her chest as a means to have something to remember this night from.

The mystery man now stood in the center of the room, music blaring from the sphere on the table, he stood wearing little more the next to nothing. It was obvious from the bulge under his shorts that he was enjoying the show as much as the woman were. As he swayed and dipped Rikku around the room, the music stopped signaling the show was over.

He dipped her one last time leaving her to feel very much aroused with no way to relieve the pressure that had built up between her legs. The man smirked behind his mask and gathered what belongings he could find before leaving the room.

All three woman dropped to the floor totally spent from the excitement.

"That was certainly something, ya?" Wakka asked the room.

"I didn't even know men could do some of those things." Tidus added.

The woman glanced at one another before dissolving into fits of giggles.

--

Auron stepped out of the shower, cold water dripping from his back and shoulders. Tonight had been a long night. But he had plans to sleep until morning. Yuna was safe enough with everyone with her celebrating Rikku's birthday. He could rest until they traveled again.

He rolled his eyes as he dried off and got dressed. More noise came from Tidus and Wakka's room. Just as he was about to leave the room, his hand hovered over the light sphere before he shrouded a dark mask into darkness.


	2. Thiefed

I had so many people ask me to finish this, so I did. They all wanted to know what would happen if Rikku were to find out Auron was the one who had been the dancer. Soooo, here's the answer.

* * *

The group woke up early the next morning, well minus five guardians and one summoner. So maybe it's not the group after all. Just one guardian by himself. He stood in the foyer of the inn waiting for the rest to emerge. It was late morning by the time that happened. Slowly they trickled out to meet him one at a time. Each one of them wore a guilty expression when they saw him. 

"Sir Auron. Aw man. We didn't mean to sleep so late, ya." Wakka began first.

"Yes, I guess we must have been having so much fun last night that we lost track of time." Yuna tried to add.

"Indeed you did." He stated without letting any emotion slip. He glanced around before speaking again. "We are still missing one guardian."

"I'll go get her." Lulu answered as she turned to go. She stopped before she took two steps. Rikku was running and hopping down the hall on one foot as she struggled to put her boot on her other one.

"I'm coming!" She tried to assure them. "Almost ready!" She had just made it into the foyer as the foot slipped into the boot, however, in her haste she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Owwie." She lifted her face to see a black set of boots directly in front of her.

Hovering above the black boots was a red coat. The two did not move until Rikku was on her feet once more and staring into the face of the owner of said coat and boots. "Now that we are all prepared, shall we get moving?" Without waiting for an answer, Auron turned and walked out of the door.

"What's his problem today?" Tidus asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I think Sir Auron might be a little grumpy because we were so loud last night." Yuna explained.

"No to mention the fact we all slept in when we should have been up and getting ready to go." Lulu added.

Rikku hung her head in shame. Sure it wasn't her fault, but it was her party. Even if it wasn't her idea. "I'm going to go apologize. We owe him that much."

"But Rikku," Tidus tried to protest. "We didn't do anything wrong. He's always in such a hurry. Maybe now he will see we just want a little fun."

She wanted to believe him, really she did. But it was her party and she allowed it to get out of control and make them late in getting up, thus making Auron angry. Without saying anything, she was the next to leave.

"Kimahri think we should go now. Auron has waited long enough."

--

As they walked along the Mihen Highroad, the men capturing fiends for the Crusader training zoo, the woman talked quietly. They would stop conversation long enough when one of the men got hurt more then a simple scrape. Yuna would casually throw out a healing spell when needed, and Rikku was quick to heal with potions when Yuna wasn't paying attention.

"So, you did have fun last night, right?" Yuna pressed her cousin.

"I did. I never expected anything like that while on this journey either. Thanks, Yunie."

"The thing I don't understand, is who was that man who came and stripped for you. Even those who worked at the inn couldn't say." Lulu commented.

All three of them blushed at the thought and how much fun they would never admit they had. But Rikku blushed most of all. She had to admit hanging on him and ripping his clothing off was something she would have never done had Cid been there. But here with only the girls, she felt she could say whatever she wanted without worry of them repeating it.

"I don't know who he was, but I wish he would come back. He was good!"

Auron cocked his head slightly at her exclamation.

"Shh, Rikku. Do you want them to hear us?" Lulu warned when she got too loud.

Rikku blushed again when she realized just what she had said. She looked ahead where the guys had just finished their current battle. They didn't seem to have noticed her little slip. "Sorry, Lu. Won't happen again, promise!"

Lulu sighed and lifted one hand to her head before gently shaking it back and forth.

"I think the men look like they have had enough. Why don't we stop at the agency ahead and rest before heading back out?" Yuna asked as she saw them coming back to join them.

Together they all agreed that they would stop for at least an hour before moving on. Then if the road became too rough they could always come back and rest for the night instead. Kimahri led the way while using his spear to clear any fiends that came close enough to them.

Auron took the rear and Rikku shifted back so that she was walking along side him. She said nothing and waited for him to acknowledge her. However, he just allowed her to walk with him in silence. Rikku huffed loudly before speaking up.

"Auron?" She began with some trepidation. He grunted to let her know he was listening. But she was looking for more then a grunt, and instead lashed out. "Fine! Be that way. I _was_ going to say sorry for this morning, but if you're not even going to listen, then what's the point?" She began to storm off and join Yuna just ahead.

"Rikku." He whispered for only her to hear. She stopped long enough for him to catch up. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Yuna went through a lot of work to prepare a party for you, and I should not have gotten upset when you were not ready this morning."

Rikku could only stare and gawk at him. Had he really said sorry? And to her? She should have had a sphere camera out for that one. But it was too late now. When the shock passed she relaxed and quickly hugged him before running off. Out of habit, she had picked his pocket at the same time. Without looking, or him noticing, she shoved the item in her pocket and jumped on Tidus' back.

"Hey, Rikku! What gives?" He screamed before laughing.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. I just apologized to Auron. You should do it too. Might make you happy."

As he struggled to pull her off his back the rest of the group chuckled at his expense.

--

By the time they arrived at the inn, it was too late to think about going out. The sun was due to set soon and Yuna thought it would be better to just stay there for the night. As each guardian went their separate ways, Auron went off to his room to clean off all the dust that had gathered during the battles he was in today.

He took off the cowl and sword first, before removing his coat. As he held it in his hand, he noticed that it felt different then before. Almost lighter. With a scowl of concentration, he began rooting in his pockets. Everything was laid out on the bed so he could have a better look at it. It all seemed to be there. So what was wrong? His single eye opened wide in fear when he placed what it was. The black mask was gone.

--

Rikku and Lulu were having fun talking together outside. It was pretty sitting there and watching as the sun went down. Now she understood what Tidus had been talking about when he told her about this view. But even though she was deep in conversation with her fellow guardian, she was itching to get inside and find out what she had pick pocketed from Auron. She was dieing to know what kind of secrets he held. The man was so closed off from everyone but Tidus, and even then she was sure he wasn't saying much.

"So, Rikku what are you going to do now that you are sixteen?" Lulu asked again after she noticed the young thief was lost in her thoughts.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, Lu. I was thinking about something."

Lulu smiled gently before standing. "It's alright. I understand. I think it's time we head inside anyway. We wouldn't want to upset Sir Auron again if we sleep in tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I'm getting tired anyway." Rikku hopped up and brushed the dust from her bottom before running inside. She knew she was going to share a room with the girls, but if she was lucky Yuna would not be there and she could look at the item she had pilfered. Unfortunately, she had no suck luck. Yuna was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair.

"Oh, hi, Yunie. I'm just going to get a quick shower before bed. You mind?"

Yuna laughed lightly at her cousin. "No not at all. Feel free."

"Thanks. Be done in a bit!" Rikku ran in the washroom not even bothering to get a change of clothes. Yuna watched with a confused expression at her cousin's odd behavior.

After making sure the door was locked, Rikku hurried to empty her pockets. Before getting too far she turned the water on to prevent any more suspicion to what her true motives were. All around her on the floor lay random items before she reached the one she was looking for.

She held it in her hands just staring. It was only a black piece of fabric. Nothing special about it. But if that were the case, why did Auron have it in the first place? Not giving up she examined it closer. It came unfolded and she noticed that it was slightly rounded in shape. Big enough for a head to fit inside.

Her eyes opened wide and she gasped as soon as she recognized it. "I don't believe it!"

--

He knew he hadn't dropped it, yet it was not found anywhere. He feared what would happen if Tidus or Wakka may have found it. They would never let him live it down. Even after he passed on to the farplane, he was sure they would come by only to torment him more. He had to find it and quickly. Packing everything up back inside his coat, he slipped back into his normal attire and left his room.

Yuna and Kimahri were in the main foyer sitting in silence, but both sipping away from some steaming mugs. Auron approached them.

"Lady Yuna." He began thinking quickly as to how he was going to say this. "I must apologize for this, however, I..." He didn't get to finish as Rikku's appearance stopped him.

She was wrapped in only a towel, but she was so tiny that it covered more on her then had it been a full grown man instead. But it was still short enough that it covered little more then her shorts did.

"Auron, do you have a moment? I heard you walk by and I wanted to stop you before you ran off outside."

Trying to remain calm, he answered. "What is it you need?"

"Umm, not here. Can we talk in private?" Her face heated up at what the implications of what she was doing.

"Excuse me for a moment, Lady Yuna."

"Of, of course."

With a quick nod, Auron led Rikku back to his room. Kimahri would join him later, but he knew the Ronso was polite enough to give him some privacy now. After the door was closed, he faced Rikku and spoke. "Alright. What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Umm, hold on. I have to.." Now it was his turn to blush as she reached down the front of her towel. He turned away not wanting to be rude and stare. "You can look silly. It's just that I couldn't have this in my hand when I left my room. It was the only place I could hide it."

He turned to face her once more to see her holding something black out to him. "Rikku, what is that?"

"Take it and find out." If he hadn't known better he would swear she had a bit of a smirk on her face.

Taking it from her hand, he unfolded the fabric and stared at the very object he had been about to go searching for. His breath hitched as his eye went from her back to the mask. "Rikku, how..?"

"Simple. I'm a thief. It's what I do. I kinda, uh, thieved that from you today when I hugged you. I didn't mean to, honest!" Her voice went up an octave in fear. Now that she knew it had been him last night, surely things would change, that or he would make her leave before she could tell anyone else.

Auron didn't know what to say. His secret was out. One that he was sure would get him killed by her father if he were to find out. "Rikku," He began but wasn't sure where to go next. He paused as he rubbed his temple.

Rikku watched him herself not knowing what to say. While they both seemed to enjoy what happened last night, it was awkward now knowing who the stripper had been. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach wondering how she was supposed to act around the older guardian now. She slowly dropped to the floor at the feeling of nausea.

Seeing her drop like she did, Auron worried that maybe something was wrong. It was not normal for that to happen. "I'm going to go get Yuna."

"No, I'm fine. Really." As if to convince him she stood back on her feet. "I'm just confused now, you know. I mean, what should we do now. I know last night was you, and you know I know, and.." She was about to keep rambling but Auron held a hand up before she could get much farther.

"This is something I had not intended to happen. However, the idea was not truly mine. Tidus had come to me earlier in the night asking if I was interested."

"Really? I can't believe him! Is that why you did it?"

"Actually no." He confessed. "I threw him out of the room by the back of his shirt. But the more I got to thinking about it, the more it seemed like a good idea."

"Auron? A good idea? I never thought that about you!"

"Yeah, it's what happens when a man thinks with the wrong head."

"Huh? I don't get it." She scratched her cheek trying to understand what he meant.

"It's nothing. Forget I said it."

The room was quiet before they both sighed at the same time. They stood in place doing little more then staring before Rikku asked a question.

"Auron can I tell you something?" He nodded wondering what she could possibly say. "I know it's probably wrong, but I'm glad you did that dance for me." She lowered her head and looked at him through her bangs. "I kinda liked it, because I think I like you." She whispered the last part afraid that he would get upset.

Rikku almost laughed when he began to stutter. "You..I..we." He took a deep breath. "Rikku, you know.."

"I know, I know. It's wrong. You're too old and everything, but it doesn't change the way I feel."

She was prepared for him to protest again, but what he did next took her even more by surprise. She felt as something warm was suddenly pressed against her lips. It only took a moment to realize it was him. Her eyes slid closed as she allowed him to do as he pleased. They were breathing heavily by the time he pulled away.

"Sorry it's late, but happy birthday. And whatever you do, don't change how you feel."

With a huge smile on her face, Rikku leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
